Dzus rails are convenient structural supports used for panels or removable parts to be fastened. They are frequently used in the various control panel structures found in a cockpit. The general mode of attachment requires securing the avionics device transversely to two parallel Dzus rails. The difficulty lies in the amount of panel front surface area occupied by the currently standard Dzus fasteners. Current Dzus fasteners are cylindrical, and typically located at the corners of panels. The fasteners occupy a substantial area of each corner, and make it difficult to use the surface area, both horizontally and vertically, between the Dzus fasteners.